La Mentira
by Abigail Castillo
Summary: Astrid Hofferson era una niña dulce hasta que su vida dio un giro de 360 Elsa Snow intentará hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amiga. Descubre que pasara en "La Mentira"
1. Prólogo

**_Astrid Hofferson una chica hermosa, vanidosa, y ambiciosa..._**

-El es mas rico que cualquiera de este colegio

-Y por eso sera mio

 ** _Elsa Snow, bella, humilde y generosa..._**

-Has cambiado

-Las personas cambian todos los días no se porque te sorprendes

 ** _Hipo Haddock popular, guapo, mejor amigo y enamorado de Astrid..._**

-Sabes que esta mal lo que hacemos verdad

-Cariño, no es nada serio solo haré que sus padres le firmen un contrato a los míos y ya esta-

 ** _Jack Frost Atractivo, el chico nuevo de la escuela..._**

-Soy Jack Frost, un placer conocerte

Astrid Hofferson, el placer es todo mío

 ** _Mentiras..._**

-Dicen que sólo andas conmigo por mi dinero

-Lo último que me interesa de ti es el dinero

 ** _Celos..._**

-Esto ya esta alargándose, y cada vez te veo más enganchada con el

-Amor, el esta siendo difícil pero te prometo que pronto se va a terminar esto

 ** _Peleas..._**

-Todos tienen un lugar en el mundo y creeme querida, me encargare de que estés en el lugar indicado

-Y ¿cual es ese lugar?

-Fácil, es ese agujero de donde vienes y llamas hogar

-Ese agujero fue tu hogar hace años ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

 ** _Culpa..._**

-Es nuestra culpa queríamos hacer de ella una chica cool, pero se convirtió en el moustro que es ahora

-¿Sus padres lo saben?

-Claro, ellos se benefician con lo que hace

 ** _Verdades descubiertas..._**

-¿Porque quieres hacer esto?, es ridículo tus padres ya no quieren que sigas

-Es más complicado de lo que parece

-Te enamoraste de el

-¿Que?, claro que no, yo te amo a ti y eso no va a cambiarlo nadie, puedes estar seguro y ser mas paciente

-Tu siempre has amado a Hipo no lo niegues, y jamas han sido solamente amigos

-Tienes razón querida, pero el que lo sepas no te da la posibilidad de que logres algo con él

 **Esto y muchos mas en "La mentira"**

 **Hola espero que esta historia donde Astrid es la "villana" y además es Hiccstrid, comenten si les gusto o sugerencias**

 **Abigail Castillo**

 _14/06/2018_


	2. Nuevo hogar

Astrid era una niña que lo tenía todo, una familia y buena posición económica, su padre era dueño de una pequeña empresa que aunque no era muy grande le daba lo suficiente para tener una buena vida, su madre era ama de casa, sus dos hermanos la adoraban y tenía a la mejor amiga que pudiera tener todo era perfecto hasta que un mal día todo cambio.

En el patio de la casa se podían ver dos niñas rubias de no más de 4 años de edad jugando tranquilamente hasta que se les unió otra pequeña con el cabello largo

-Hola, las venía a invitar a mi fiesta- dijo la rubia de cabello largo

-Hola, Punzi nos encantaría ir- dijo la rubia platinada

-Claro solo avisaremos a nuestros papis- dijo Astrid sonriente

Astrid entro a la casa para avisar a sus padres

-Mami ¿puedo ir a la casa de Rapunzel por su cumpleaños?-

-Claro hija, que tu hermano las lleve Ok- dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules -Emanuel lleva a tu hermana a las casa de los Corona

Emanuel era 8 años más grande que Astrid y era el típico hermano sobre protector

Mientras Elsa

-Mami ¿puedo ir a casa de Rapunzel?-

-Claro cariño- dijo una mujer castaña de ojos claros

Elsa era la hija de la mucama de los Gaelic

Después de pedir permiso las niñas fueron a la casa de los Corona a festejar el cumpleaños de la pequeña Rapunzel, a mitad de la fiesta llegaron los padres de Astrid junto a sus hermanos

-Cariño, tenemos que salir un rato- dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro

-Y pensamos que no quieres perderte la fiesta de Rapunzel- dijo su madre

-Así que vamos a ir mientras tu te quedas aquí- dijo su hermano mayor

-Siii- dijo Astrid dando saltitos-

Los quiero

-Y nosotros a ti enana- dijo Alejandro el segundo hijo de la familia

La familia Gaelic partio a su compromiso mientras Astrid se divirtió con sus amigas sin saber que ese iba a ser el último día en que veria a su familia.

La familia tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde ninguno había salido con vida dejando a la pequeña Astrid sin nadie.

Tiempo después Astrid fue llevada a un orfanato donde cada día era visitada por su mejor amiga Elsa

-Mami, consiguió un mejor trabajo y si gana mas dinero dijo que te adoptaría- dijo Elsa muy alegre

-Podremos ser hermanas- continuo Astrid

(Suena una campana)

-Tengo que entrar los vemos mañana- dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo

-Adiós, futura hermana- dijo Elsa abrazando a Astrid

Astrid entro corriendo al edificio pero choco con un matrimonio que pasaban por ahí

-Lo siento- dijo la pequeña rubia

-No te preocupes pequeña, ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el hombre

-Astrid, Astrid Gaelic

\- Un placer conocerte Astrid me llamó Frida y el es mi esposo Daniel- presento la mujer con amabilidad

-Y bien Astrid ¿vives aquí?- dijo el hombre

La niña asintió con la cabeza-Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerlos

\- El gusto fue nuestro Astrid- dijo Daniel despidiéndose de la niña

Astrid entro al edificio mientras la pareja hablaba

-Me gusta esa niña- dijo Frida a su esposo

-A mi igual, si quieres mañana mismo hacemos los papeles- dijo su esposo sonriendo

-Me parece perfecto, quiero que esa pequeña tenga todo

Al día siguiente

Astrid se levantó como todas las mañanas y se fue directamente a donde se encontraría con Elsa antes de que esta entrara a la escuela pero antes se topo con a la pareja con la que choco el día anterior

-Astrid, quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Frida a la niña

-Me encantaría señora pero tengo que ver a una amiga antes, si gusta la veo en 5 minutos en las escaleras- dijo la rubia apuntando las escaleras del edificio

-Por supuesto pequeña, te veo entonces

Astrid asintió y se fue corriendo a ver a su amiga mientras la pareja...

-Yo hablare con ella, tu ve a ver esos papeles- dijo Frida a su esposo

-Esta bien, espero le guste la idea

Frida y Daniel Hofferson, un matrimonio joven. El un hombre apuesto, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules y expresivos. Ella una mujer bella, cabello largo y rubio, ojos grises. Eran dueños de una gran empresa, aparentemente tenían todo excepto el amor de un hijo, habían perdido a su pequeña hija cuando esta solo tenia unos meses de edad, es por eso que ayudaban al orfanato mientras buscaban a una niña que fácilmente se hiciera pasar por su hija fallecida. Al ver a Astrid el matrimonio no dudo en escojerla ya que además de linda logro enamorarlos con su amabilidad y educación.

Mientras con Astrid

-Hola Elsa- dijo la rubia alegre

-Hola Astrid, perdón pero hoy tengo que ir mas temprano a la escuela

-No te preocupes de todos modos tengo que ir a hablar con una señora

-¿Una señora?

-Sip, te veo en la salida adiós

\- Adiós

Después de hablar con su amiga fue corriendo a encontrarse con la mujer que estaba cerca de la escalera

-Listo señora- dijo Astrid algo cansada de correr

-Dime Frida querida, quería preguntarte ¿Que les paso a tus padres?

-No lo se muy bien, pero me dijeron que estaban con los dioses al igual que mis hermanos- contestó la niña feliz

Al oír eso Frida no deseo otra cosa mas que ver a esa niña feliz y que tuviera lo mejor de mejor

-Pequeña ¿te gustaría... Ir a vivir con mi esposo y conmigo?-Pregunto Frida algo nerviosa

-¿No sería una molestia para ustedes?- Pregunto la pequeña

-Por supuesto que no, tendrías un cuarto con muchos juguetes, las comidad mas deliciosas que puedad probar, iras a un exelente colegio y todo lo que quieras

-De verdad- preguntó ilusionada

-Si, todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para hacerte más feliz de lo que eres- dijo Daniel llegando donde estaban Astrid y Frida hablando

-Si, si quiero- dijo Astrid feliz

-Bien, Astrid ellos son tus nuevos padres, felicidades- dijo la directora del orfanato

-¿Quieres ir a casa?- preguntó Daniel a Astrid

-Siii, pero antes quisiera despedirme de Elsa- dijo Astrid- Es mi mejor amiga

-Claro, entonces puedes ir por tus cosas- Dijo Frida

Astrid asintió y se fue corriendo por sus cosas

-Su familia murió en un accidente automovilístico, saben lo que deben hacer cuando les pregunte ¿verdad?-dijo la directora

-Si, por ahora tenemos que hacer los trámites para cambiarle el apellido y estará listo- dijo Daniel estrechando la mano de la directora

Astrid llego después y los tres se fueron directamente a la escuela para que Astrid pudiera despedirse de Elsa

Al llegar

-Maestra ¿me permite a Elsa Snow por favor?- pregunto la directora

-Claro- dijo la maestra

-Elsa-grito Astrid cuando la vio

-Astrid-dijo de igual manera abrazando a Astrid

-Te tengo noticias, me adoptaron-dijo Astrid alegre

-Enserio que bien-dijo Elsa entristecida pero con una sonrida

-Me tengo que ir, te veré luego- dijo Astrid

-Adiós

-Adiós... ¡Astrid espera!

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Siempre seremos amigas verdad?

-Siempre

Elsa regreso a sus clases mientras Astrid iba en camino a su nuevo hogar al llegar Astrid vio una mansión lo que la dejó impresionada

-¿Aquí voy a vivir?- Dijo Astrid nerviosa

-Claro, ¿quieres entrar?-Dijo Daniel

Astrid asintió y se adentro a su nueva casa

Ella no sabia que al cruzar esa puerta todo su mundo iba a cambiar

 **Hola**

 **Espero les guste esta historia y no dejen de leerla por que Astrid será la villana**

 **Si les gusto comenten**

 **Abigail Castillo**

 ** _16/06/2018_**


	3. La chica nueva

14 años después

Una chica rubia despertó gracias al sonido de la puerta y la voz de su madre

-Cariño, ya es hora de levantar se tienes que ir a la escuela - dijo una mujer rubia sentada a un lado de la chica

-Buenos días mamá- dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos

-Buenos días, no pusiste tu despertador

-Lo olvide

-Bueno ya levantate y alistate para la escuela

-Si mamá ¿y papá?

-Esta abajo, apresurate

La madre salio de la habitación y la chica se sentó en su cama estirandose y tallandose los ojos hasta que escuchó el sonido de su celular sin fijarse en quien era contesto

 **Llamada**

-¿Hola?

 _-Hola- dijo una voz masculina_

-¿Quien habla?

- _Sigues dormida ¿verdad? - dijo en medio de una risa_

-¿Mmm...? - la chica vio el contacto y sonrió- perdón amor, sigo dormida

- _Descuida, ¿paso por ti?_

-Claro, les diré a mis padres

- _Oye, ¿Nos saltamos las primeras clases?_

-Hipo, sabes que no podemos, es el primer día

- _Ok, ¿Que tal mañana?_

-Ya lo veré, nos vemos en un rato

- _Nos vemos linda_

 **Fin de la llamada**

La chica se levanto de su cama y fue a ducharse al salir se puso una blusa de manga corta, un pantalón negro, una chamarra de mezclilla y unas converse negras. Una vez lista tomo su celular y bajo a encontrarse con sus padres que estaban en el comedor esperando su desayuno

-Hola, papá- dijo besando en la mejilla al hombre

-Hola, mamá- dijo repitiendo la acción

-Buenos días cariño, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, descuida papá Hipo pasara por mi

El desayuno fue llevado a la mesa y la familia se dispuso a comer, durante la comida hablaban sobre cosas triviales y del trabajo hasta que un tema hizo que la chica dejara de comer su desayuno

-Hipo y tu tienen una relación pero nadie sabe de ella ¿a que estan jugando?- dijo la madre seria

-No jugamos a nada lo único que buscamos es engrandecer la empresa

-Astrid, sinceramente gracias por hacerlo pero es malo lo que haces- dijo su padre

-Papá, tranquilo Hipo y yo sabemos lo que hacemos, no es necesario que nos lo digan

-Pero...-El sonido del timbre interrumpió a Frida, la chica término su jugo y fue por sus cosas a su habitación

-Si señor yo la llevaré, no se preocupe

Escucho la chica que iba bajando y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su ''novio"

-Hola guapo- saludo la rubia acercándose al chico y darle un corto beso en los labios

-Hola hermosa- respondió el tomandola de la cintura y besandola

Ella rodeo con los brazos el cuello de Hipo, haciendo que el beso se alargara hasta que Frida los vio y esta al ver que no se separaban se aclaro la garganta y por fin se separaron

-Chicos, es hora de que se vallan a la escuela- dijo Frida - Y Astrid tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde

-Claro mamá, nos vemos - dijo besando la mejilla de sus padres

Los chicos subieron al auto de Hipo y se dirigieron a la escuela donde se encontrarían con sus amigos

-Astrid- grito una chica castaña gritando hacia la rubia - te extrañe amiga- dijo abrazando a la chica hasta dejarla sin aire

-Yo igual te extrañe, Anna- dijo la rubia al separarse de esta

-Pero mira quien esta aquí, la hermosa Astrid Hofferson y el guapetón de Hipo Haddock- dijo una pelirroja abrazando a ambos

-Hola Mérida- dijo el castaño a su amiga- ¿donde están los chicos?

-Kristoff fue a la cancha junto con Eugene y Brutacio- respondio Ana distraída con su teléfono

-Bien ya me tengo que ir, adiós chicas - se despidió de las demás - y... nos vemos en la clase linda -se despidio de ella con un beso corto

-Vete antes de que alguien nos vea- dijo Astrid empujando a Hipo

-Es súper lindo Astrid, no se porque no andan formalmente

-Ana, si lo hacen no pueden hacer mas grande la empresa

-Mérida tiene razón si seguimos haciendo esto cuando nos pasen la empresa será la más poderosa de todo Berck y después si logramos juntar las nuestras no sería raro que seamos las mas poderosas de todo noruega

-Chicas de mi vida de mi corazón- llego corriendo hacia ellas una chica rubia

-Brutilda, es bueno verte amiga- dijo Mérida abrazando a la chica

-Y a mi me olvidan - dijo una pelinegra dramaticamente

-Perdón pero llegas tarde -Canturreo Brutilda

-Es verdad Heather -dijo Astrid con su vista en su celular

-Sólo falta Punzi y estamos completas- dijo Ana abrazando a la recien llegada

-Pero me falta abrazar a mi rubia favorita- dijo acercándose a Astrid para abrazarla

-Punzi- grito Ana a todo pulmón mientras una rubia de cabello largo y ojos verdes entraba a la escuela

-Punzi, hasta que llegas vas muy tarde jovencita- dijo Mérida en tono de broma

-Igual las extrañe chicas- dijo haciendo abrazo grupal- me tengo que ir tengo que pasar por unas cosas, nos vemos

-Ella es la única de nosotros que no sabe lo de tu y Hipo ¿verdad?- dijo Heather viendo como se iba Rapunzel a la escuela

-Es la única que nos sermonearia por lo que hacemos así que es mejor así- contesto Astrid caminando al edificio

Al entrar fueron por a la dirección por sus horarios y se dirigieron a sus clases las en las cuales sólo tendrían un par en común en cambio de Hipo y Astrid que compartían todas las clases

En clase Astrid y Hipo se sentaron juntos como de costumbre

-Y ¿Cuando acaba lo tuyo?- le preguntó el castaño a la rubia que estaba viendo algo en su teléfono

-Mañana o pasado, depende de Brutilda y de su amiga- contesto la rubia con simpleza dejando su teléfono

-Tienes razón, espero que su amiga haga un buen trabajo esta vez

-Pienso igual, aunque tu problema ya esta resuelto Patán ya tiene a la persona indicada así que a mas tardar mañana tienes que resolver eso, ¿Ok amor mío?

-Claro,y como siempre tu lo harás en una semana no es así para evitar levantar sospechas- dijo Hipo molesto

-Por supuesto, pero no te pongas así si quieres podemos arreglar eso en al tarde saliendo de la escuela si quieres

-Me encanta tu propuesta linda- el chico iba a besarla pero los alumnos empezaron a entrar y seguidos de estos la maestra que se disponía a dar la clase

-Bueno chicos, para los que no me conocen soy la maestra Anneth y les daré la materia de matemáticas, les informó que muchas de las cosas que les enseñare jamas las utilizaran en sus vidas -Dijo una mujer joven de cabello castaño claro y rizado

-Lamento interrumpirla maestra pero es una alumna nueva y le toca esta clase- dijo un chico que miro a Astrid

-Gracias Louis, pasa querida- dijo la maestra

El chico se fue y la chica platinada de ojos azules entró al salón

-Puedes presentarte linda

-Me llamo Elsa Snow, y tengo 18 años-dijo la chica

-Bien Elsa puedes sentarte a un lado de Rapunzel, Rapunzel levanta la mano por favor

Rapunzel levantó la mano y se sentó donde le indicaron, Rapunzel no pudo evitar reconocer a su amiga de la infancia por lo que el resto de la clase hablaron ganándose uno que otro regaño de la profesora

-Astrid, ¿que tiene de interesante esa chica no la has dejado de ver?-preguntó el castaño al ver que la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Su nombre y rostro me suenan pero no logró saber de donde

-Debe ser hija de un conocido de tus padres

-Imposible, mira su ropa no es de diseñador y es de la temporada pasada, además no se parece a nadie de los amigos de mis padres, ni de los tuyos

-¿Crees que sea una chica del orfanato?

-¡¿Que?!

 **Flash Back**

 ** _Unas niñas rubias se encontraban jugando en la entrada del orfanato_**

 ** _-Siempre seremos amigas-dijo la platinada_**

 ** _-Siempre- contestó la otra niña_**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-Puede, pero no estoy segura- la rubia se quedó pensando, cuando estaba en el orfanato nunca tuvo amigos porque no estuvo mucho tiempo ahí además no tenía muchas personas con quien investigar ya que su pasado solo lo sabían Hipo y sus padres sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un papel que le callo en su mesa

 _Que te parece darle una cálida, bienvenida a la nueva me parece, que le hará falta se ve muy desubicada_

 _M.D_

Astrid sonrió y escribió al reverso de la hoja...

 _Espera al descanso._

 _Junta a las demás en la cafetería ,esta chica necesita una hermosa bienvenida_

 _A. H_

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada cariño, la nueva tendrá una linda bienvenida

La clase tuvo su fin al igual que las demás hasta que dio la hora de salir al descanso donde Astrid y sus amigas le darían la "bienvenida"a la chica nueva

-Astrid ¿porque nos mandaste a llamar? Tengo hambre

-Ana sabes que jamas las interrumpiría si no fuera importante

-Astrid tiene razón y ¿porque entonces?

-Brutilda ve a buscar a Rapunzel

-Astrid, no creó que sea buena idea invitar a Punzi en esto, estaba charlando con ella en clase, se opondría

-Tienes razón Mer, entonces hay que esperarlas en la cafetería

-Si y Rapunzel querra juntarla con nosotros...

-Y sería buen momento para darle su bienvenida, excelente idea Ana- termino por ella Brutilda

-Me encanta como piensan ahora iremos donde los chicos y después le daremos su bienvenida- dijo la rubia caminado hacia las canchas donde estarían los chicos

-Hola chicos - dijeron las chicas menos Astrid que fue directamente hacia Hipo y lo beso

-Hola, hermosa ¿que te trae por aquí?-preguntó Hipo después de besarla

-Tenemos un plan para la nueva y ustedes forman parte de él- dijo la chica sentada en el regazo de Hipo

-¿Que plan?

-Estaremos en la cafetería sentados y Rapunzel querrá que la nueva se junte con nosotras y ahí empezará la diversión

-Me gusta nos vamos ya- dijo el chico apundo de besarla pero...

-Hey, chicos besuquiense en otro lado los pueden ver además se hace tarde y Rapunzel no tardara en llegar a la cafetería

-Si,si, lo que tu digas roja- contestó el chico burlón

-Se me olvidaba ustedes no van a participar en la bienvenida-Dijo Mérida señalando a los chicos

-Es una chica y seria de mal gusto que hicieran eso- prosiguió Astrid

Despues de contarle el plan los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería mientras que con Elsa y Rapunzel

-Entonces ¿la chica rubia es Astrid?-Preguntó Elsa a su amiga

-Sip, es ella

-Casi no ha cambiado

-Su apariencia no pero su manera de ser si, es diferente

-¿Que tan diferente?

-Pues el dinero y el poder se le subieron a la cabeza y ahora es diferente pero de seguro contigo será todo lo contrario eres su mejor amiga

-Si, ¿vamos a ir con ella?

-Claro, estará en la cafetería

Ambas fueron a la cafetería donde para sorpresa de Rapunzel estaban todos sus amigos

-Chicos ella es Elsa y espero que se pueda juntar con nosotros

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó con desprecio Ana

-¿Quienes son tus padres?- preguntó Brutilda

-Mi madre es Anelisse Snow- contesto la chica

-¿Y quien es ella? No he oido su nombre en ningún lado- preguntó esta vez Mérida

-No es conocida, ella es alguien normal

-Rapunzel, sabemos que te encanta ser amiga de personas raritas pero ¿ella? Tu sabes que somos hijos de personas muy conocidas, imaginate ¿que pasaría si se enteran de que somos amigas de alguien como ella?

\- Mérida no seas cruel- dijo Rapunzel- Astrid tu la conoces ¿recuerdas?- dijo ahora viendo a la rubia

En eso momento un recuerdo se le vino a la mente a Astrid

 **Flash Back**

- ** _Anelisse, ¿donde esta Elsa?- preguntó una niña rubia_**

 ** _-Esta en el jardín fue por unas cosas- respondió alegre la mujer_**

 ** _-Tu y yo siempre seremos amigas hasta el final_**

 ** _-Si Elsa siempre_**

 ** _-Me tengo que ir, pero nos seguiremos viendo_**

 ** _-Claro_**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Por fin entendió porque la conocía y supo que su secreto se vería expuesto si ella entraba a su grupo así que sabia lo que tenia que hacer

-Astrid, es verdad lo que dijo Rapunzel ¿la conoces?- pregunto su novio preocupado al ver a la rubia inmersa en sus pensamientos

-¿He?...a...si...Yo este... Si, la conosco- todos los presentes en la mesa se quedaron boquiabiertos y a Elsa le brillaron los ojos- Es la hija de mi ex sirvienta, pero no somos amigas jamas me rebajaría a ser amiga alguien de su clase, además es patética solo miren lo que lleva puesto es un modelo de la temporada pasada, apuesto que solo le alcanza para eso, Rapunzel alejala de mi vista no quiero arruinarme el almuerzo con personas como ella - con esas ultimas palabras Astrid dio por finalizada la bienvenida y se dispuso a terminar de comer mientras los demás hacían lo mismo que ella

Elsa sintió una inmensas ganas de llorar así que sin esperar a Rapunzel se fue corriendo de allí

-Astrid ¿como puedes ser tan cruel con ella? Es tu amiga- dijo Rapunzel muy molesta

-Ella no es mi amiga Rapunzel- dijo levantándose de la silla y recargándose en la mesa evidentemente molesta - no lo vuelvas a repetir ¿te quedo claro?

Rapunzel sólo negó con la cabeza y se fue a buscar a Elsa, mientras Astrid seguía comiendo y todos los presentes a excepción de Hipo estaba impresionados por la reacción de Astrid

 **Continuará...**

 ** _¿Que pasara con Elsa?_**

 ** _¿Rapunzel revelara el secreto de Astrid?_**

 ** _¿Que es lo que hacen Hipo y Astrid para agrandar su empresa?_**

 **Si les gusto comenten, acepto sugerencias**

 ** _Abigail Castillo_**

 ** _17/06/2018_**


	4. Elsa Snow

Narra Elsa

No entendía porque Astrid fue tan cruel conmigo se supone que éramos amigas, me fui al baño a secarme las lágrimas cuando estaba por salir vi que Rapunzel estaba buscándome en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

-No entiendo...- dije llorando otra vez odiaba ser así tan vulnerable

-Ella cambio, mas bien el dinero lo hizo... Pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte

-Pensé que sería como antes... Cuando eramos niñas

-Esta asustada es todo... Piensa que tal vez tu rebeles su secreto y pues se le caería la corona si se enteran que es adoptada

-¿Corona?

-Ella es la mas popular del colegio porque los que la adoptaron son los dueños de una importantísima empresa además no solo le dieron un hogar si no un apellido y toda su fortuna algún día pasara a ella

-¿No conserva el apellido Gaelic?

-No, ahora es Astrid Hofferson y en dos años la empresa de sus padres adoptivos pasaran a ella

-Ahora veo porque lo hizo

-¿Que?

-Es obvio, ahora sus amigos son personas importantes jamas se rebajaría a ser amiga de alguien como yo

-¿Estas loca?, la clase social no tiene nada que ver con lo que te hizo, te humilló y eso es algo que los Gaelic jamas le enseñaron, además soy de la misma clase social que ella y soy tu amiga

-Tienes razón, pero que pasará contigo

-Nada, soy parte de su grupo no me puede hacer nada

-¿Que paso con la fortuna de los Gaelic? Se que no era mucho pero

-La herencia paso a ella hace dos años, la dio a los Hofferson para la empresa

-¿Enserio?- dije impresionada

Mi amiga asintio con la cabeza mientras su semblante cambio a uno pensativo

Las clases finalmente acabaron llego la hora de ir casa Rapunzel se fue con su novio Euguene, y yo iba a tomar el autobus cuando llegue a la parada vi como una moto se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la cafeteria donde estaba la parada, el chico se quito el casco... Era el mismo que estaba con Astrid a decir verdad era muy guapo me miro con unos ojos increiblemente verdes me quede viéndolo hasta que la chica que lo acompañaba se bajo usaba un jeans de piel negros, un top blanco y una chamarra negra abierta, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, beso al chico, le dijo algo al oido y entro a la cafetería, el chico volvió a mirarme se bajo de la moto y se acerco a mi

-Hola... ¿Elsa verdad?

-Si, y ¿tu eres?

-Hipo

-¿Eres amigo de Astrid?

-Pues yo diría que somos mas que solo amigos

-¿A sí?

-Si, somos algo así como amigovios

-¿Parece que te sientes orgulloso?

-Por supuesto, ¿Quien no lo estaría?, ella es hermosa, sexy, inteligente... Pero tu no estas tan mal -dijo acercándose a mi no hice nada me paralice

Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el me ruborice al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mio acerco su rostro al mio miro mis labios y luego mis ojos se acerco mas sentía como su respiración se mezclaba con la mia cerre mis ojos y entreabri mis labios esperando que me besara...

Abrí los ojos al escuchar la risa de una mujer, vi a Hipo que me miraba con una sonrisa de lado se separo de mi y fue hacia la chica que se ría la beso y al separarse me di cuenta que era Astrid ella se dirigió hacia mi con una sonrisa al estilo gato cheshire cuando llegó a donde yo estaba mirandome como si fuera la cosa mas divertida del mundo hasta que por fin hablo

-Eres una verdadera zorra, ¿Como creiste que apenas conociéndote te besaría? ¿En verdad creiste que MI chico besaría a alguien como tu?

Recuerdalo bien Elsa, tu no eres nada NADA comparada conmigo nadie de esta escuela se fijaría en ti ¿Porque no vas a una escuela donde si lo hagan? -se volvió a reír y se dio la vuelta hacia Hipo quien ya estaba en la moto se subió y se fueron a toda velocidad

No pude evitar llorar ella tenia razón que era yo a su lado nada, ella es bonita, tiene buen cuerpo y es popular por no mencionar que es rica, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa durante el trayecto no pude evitar pensar en mi madre y de lo que pasaría si ella se enterara de lo que es Astrid ahora

Mi madre, era una gran mujer siempre me apoyo a pesar de que no teníamos nucho dinero

Flash Back

- **Mamá me encargaron un material para la escuela y me preguntaba si tenias dinero**

 **-Cariño por supuesto que lo tengo-dijo acariciado mi mejillay dándome el dinero que necesitaba**

Fin del Flash Back

Sonreí para mi, mi madre siempre me daba todo con tal de que siguiera mis estudios incluso si tenía que trabajar mas de lo que debía por eso decidí convertirme en la primera de la clase y ganar una beca al igual que trabajar en una cafetería, mire la hora en mi celular y aún era temprano me fui a mi casa donde después de hacer los deberes fui a trabajar

La cafetería estaba a dos cuadras de mi casa al llegar vi a mi mejor amiga Cinthya era la dueña de la cafetería se acerco a mi con una sonrisa pero su cara cambio a una de preocupación, al parecer tenía mala cara

-¿Que tienes?

-No tengo nada

-A mi no me engañas

-Tuve un mal día

Le conté todo lo que me paso mientras ella cocinaba y yo repartía las ordenes, el lugar estaba tranquilo así que no había mucho trabajo

-Ella es una hija de perra, como se atreve a tratarte así

-No lo se, según Rapunzel es por mantener su secreto a salvo

-¿secreto?

-Si, ya sabes de que es adoptada y eso

-Yo que tu la delataba enfrente de toda la escuela

-Si me hace la vida imposible ahora y es el primer día imagínate que pasaría si la delato

-Por lo menos se le quitaría ese aire de niña mimada

-No gracias quiero vivir -dije riendo mientras se escuchaba como entraban varias personas

-Parece que hoy será un gran día ve a atenderlos yo terminare con esto

Asentí y camine hacia la mesa me detuve en seco al ver a las personas que estaban en la mesa eran Astrid y sus amigos respire ondo y me acerque a ellos con la cabeza en alto

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Elsa y los atenderé esta noche ¿que desean ordenar? - dije con mi característica amabilidad

Astrid levanto la cabeza de su teléfono y sonrió miro a Hipo mientras el sonreía igual

-Quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate -dijo un chico con el cabello demasiado largo y rubio

-Y yo otra y un frapuccino - dijo una chica muy parecida al chico

Astrid levanto la mano y me sonrió de nuevo

-Trae el mejor payque tengas y un frapuccino para cada uno

-¿Algo mas?

-No creo que en este lugar haya algo digno de nosotros así que no -dijo con desprecio la pelirroja de cabello rizado

-Mérida no seas así, podrías traer tambien un pastel el mejor de aquí -dijo Astrid

-Bien -dije mientras entraba en la cocina

-¿Que te pasa? Estas mas pálida de lo normal -dijo en cuanto entre a la cocina

-Nada -dije entregándole la nota no le diría que ella estaba aquí es capaz de reclamarle en grande y eso seria mi fin

-Llevare el pay

En cuanto puse el pay en la mesa la pelirroja y la castaña hicieron mala cara puse los platos y me retire de ahí

-Los frapuccinos están listos llevalos ya llevó el pastel

Asentí y lleve la charola con las bebidas en cuanto puse la ultima me di la vuelta

-Hey Elsa - escuche a Astris llamándome

Volteé y sentí el líquido frío del frapuccino todos reían mientras Astrid vaciaba el contenido de este en mi cabeza

-Esta cosa es asquerosa -dijo la castaña mientras lanzaba el pay al piso

Cinthya quien vio la escena me jalo y me puso detrás de ella

-¿Quien te crees para hacerle eso a Elsa?

-Me llamo Astrid Hofferson y yo que tu cuidaría esa boquita puedo hacer que cierren este establecimiento de quinta

-Si piensas que es un establecimiento de quinta ¿porque viniste en primer lugar?

-Es una larga historia pero para resumir estaba en una reunión muy importante junto a mis amigos nos dio hambre y salimos a buscar cualquier cosa que nos la quitara y acabamos aquí en esta mierda de establecimiento

-Mira puede que a ti no te guste pero hay muchas personas a las que si, así que deja ese papel de niña rica

-Mira si no quieres que esto termine cerrado tienes que bajarle dos rayitas...

-Yo no bajo nada vienes aquí a mi cafetería a insultar a nuestra comida y a mi amiga eso no es de personas educadas - interrumpio mi amiga

-Tienes razón pero no se puede ser educado con personas como ustedes así que me voy de este cuchitril

Respire aliviada de que no la reconociera pero mi tranquilidad termino cuando Cinthya pareció recordar el nombre de Astrid

-Espera eres ¿Astrid Hofferson?

-Ya te lo había dicho

-De aquí no se van sin pagar

-Por favor no somos ladrones no tenemos esa necesidad ¿cuanto es? -dijo Hipo tomando de la cintura a Astrid

-Son 200 pesos

-Ok, toma conserva el cambio- dijo dándole un billete de 500 pesos

Cuando iban a salir Hipo iba a abrir la puerta pero antes de que salieran Cinthya le vacío el contenido de un frapuccino a Astrid

-Dije que no se irían sin pagar

-Esto lo pagaras muy caro estúpida -dijo Astrid molesta su hermoso vestido estaba arruinado se veía molesta y quien no si mi amiga acababa de arruinar un vestido que era claramente de diseñador

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de arruinar? Es un diseño de Frida Hofferson ¿te das cuenta de lo que vale esto?- grito la pelirroja -A no, lo olvide compras tu ropa en el mercado -dijo riendo

-Vamonos Mérida, no importa puedo comprarme otro en este instante -al decir eso me di cuenta que no se enojo por el vestido si no porque mi amiga la había humillado

Salieron del lugar y se subieron a un auto demasiado lujoso

-No debiste hacer eso, pueden cerrar la cafetería

-No iba a dejar que te humillara de esa manera, ve a casa debes descansar

Asentí y fui por mis cosas al llegar a casa me di una ducha para quitarme lo pegajoso de mi cabello me puse la pijama y me quede profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente me levante y hice lo que todos los días al dirigirme a la escuela me di cuenta que Astrid estaría furiosa y me dio miedo cuando la vi a lo lejos vi como la chica castaña llamaban a Rapunzel y ella las ignoraba para ir hacia mi

-¿Estas bien? Me entere de lo que Hipo y Astrid te hicieron

-Si estoy bien, solo fue un malentendido

-Claro que no lo que hace Astrid esta mal te humilla

-No fue tan grave como en la cafetería

-¿Cafetería?

\- Te digo después es hora de entrar a clases

-Nos saltaremos la primera ahora dime que ¿paso en la cafetería?

Suspire y le conté todo a mi amiga ella cada vez se enojaba mas

-¿Sabes lo qué puede hacer a la cafetería de tu amiga? -pregunto mirandome fijamente

Negué con la cabeza

-Puede hacer que cierren la cafetería y a ti te hará la vida imposible

-Empezó a hacerlo desde ayer

-¿Que fue lo que paso realmente, sobre el beso?

-Pues... Pensé que me iba a besar y después ae alejo y la beso a ella y...

-¿Ella?

-Si Astrid

-¿La beso?

-Si ¿Porque el tono de sorpresa?

-Ellos no son pareja

Sin decir mas Rapunzel se levantó de donde estábamos sentadas dispuesta a buscar a Astrid y Hipo cuando los encontramos quede confundida

Narradora omnisciente

Astrid y Hipo llegaron a la escuela juntos como era costumbre al poco tiempo todos estaban reunidos sólo faltaba Rapunzel cuando esta apareció

-Rapunzel -grito Ana pero esta la ignoró y se fue directamente con Elsa

-Se fue con la idiota de Elsa -dijo Mérida con una risa burlona

-De seguro ya le fue con el chisme -continuó Ana

-Dejenla tendrá su merecido -Dijo Astrid seria

-Bien ustedes se saltaran la primera clase pero nosotros no podemos así que adiós los veo en el almuerzo - dijo Patapez mientras los demás asintieron y se fueron tras el

-Astrid ¿quien es Elsa en realidad? -preguntó Hipo a Astrid cuando todos se alejaron

-Nadie ¿Porque? ¿Te interesa?

-Astrid, no me interesa en lo absoluto

-Entonces no tienes nada que saber

-Dime

-No es nadie Hipo, ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Se supone que tu no ibas a participar en su bienvenida y al final lo hiciste, además jamas tratarías a una persona como lo hiciste con ella ayer

-Rapunzel dijo que la conocía no me iba a quedar callada

-Si lo hubieras hecho, simplemente la hubieras ignorado

-Esta bien la conozco, ella es Elsa Snow mi mejor amiga hace catorce años y si revelaba mi secreto mi titulo y el tuyo se caerían seriamos nadie, además que la empresa sera mía porque se supone que soy la hija biológica de Frida y Daniel Hofferson

-Entiendo, pero que harás al respecto

-Nada mantenerla alejada y lo que sea necesario...

No pudo continuar porque Brutilda llego corriendo hacia ellos

-La chica esta lista, y ¿tu? -dijo Brutilda sonriendo

-Yo nací lista -dijo la rubia tomando de la mano a Hipo -Nos vamos cariño- dijo tomando a Hipo de la mano

Al llegar a la parte de los casilleros Astrid soltó a Hipo y sólo tenia ojos para lo que sus ojos veían un... chico pelinegro besando a una chica pelirroja, el chico al ver a Astrid se separo

-¿Como pudiste hacerme esto Louis? - Grito Astrid con los ojos llorosos

-Astrid yo...

 _¿Elsa delatara a Astrid?_ _¿Que es lo que hacen Hipo y Astrid?_ _¿Porque Hipo y Astrid son "amigovios"?_

 _Hola_ _Espero que les guste como ya vimos Astrid ya es malvada pero no se va a detener ahí_

Si les gusto cometen

 _Abigail Castillo_

 **07/07/2018**


End file.
